


Igauan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Di sela-sela tidurnya, pemuda itu mengigau.





	Igauan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Samar-samar, Morgiana ingat bagaimana Alibaba sering kembali ke kamar bersama mereka dengan luka di sekujur tubuh―tidak seperti Morgiana yang secara fisik memang tahan banting. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tumbang ke kasur, bahkan nyaris tidak dapat bicara lagi. Selain karena kesakitan, juga karena lelah.

Tanpa harus diminta, Morgiana segera menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk mengobati luka Alibaba. Sambil tangan Morgiana dengan cekatan mengobati luka Alibaba, biasanya Alibaba akan mengajak Morgiana mengobrol mengenai apa pun. Tidak jarang pula pemuda itu melempar guyonan yang ditanggapi Morgiana dengan senyum.

Namun, ada satu momen yang Morgiana simpan sendiri.

Saat itu, Alibaba tampaknya kelewat lelah sehingga tertidur saat Morgiana masih mengobatinya. Di sela-sela tidurnya, pemuda itu mengigau, "Mor ... gianaaa ... is ... tri ... ku...."

Dan tentu saja, pipi Morgiana spontan merona mendengarnya. Masa sih alam bawah sadar Alibaba diam-diam ingin menikahinya?


End file.
